Don't Forgive Me, Don't Forget Me
by Emeraude477
Summary: TRADUCTION.Réécriture d'Harry et la Coupe de Feu par cocoonverified.Cedric cachait ses véritable sentiment à Harry et commence maintenant à les montrer. Harry apprend que quelqu'un lui en veut. Harry trouver-t-il le moyen de sauver son bien aimé?Slash H-C
1. Chapter 1

_**NDT**_: Bonjour à tous! Me voici avec une traduction de _**Don't Forgive Me, Don't Forget Me**_ écrit par _**coconverified**_ parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de Harry-Cedric à mon goût. Donc Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont à notre chère J.K. Rowling et l'histoire appartient comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut à coconverified dont j'ai l'autorisation. J'aurai besoin d'un beta reader si quelqu'un est intéressé. Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaire.

____________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapitre Un: The Blossoming**_

Trois jours après la fin de la quatrième année d'Harry.

Le Terrier

"Harry?" dit Hermione inquiète alors qu'elle frappait doucement à la porte. "Harry, tu es là depuis quelques jours maintenant et tu n'as rien mangé. Vas-tu bien?"

Harry était recroquevillé sur son lit fr camp dans une chambre chez les Weasley. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au Terrier deux jours plutôt, il était dans un état misérable. Mrs. Weasley ne pouvait simplement pas laisser Harry retourner à la maison des terribles Dursley. Hermione avait choisi de rester et d'essayer d'apaiser la culpabilité d'Harry face à la mort de Cedric. Elle et Ron avait décidé de laisser Harry seul un peu. Mais Ron en avait assez.

"Harry? Harry, c'est Ron. Regarde vieux, tu ne peux pas rester là pour toujours. Je sais que tu es abattu pour Cedric mais...allez, vous vous connaissiez à peine de toute façon." Hermione lui fit signe de rester calme.

Ces mots furent comme des couteaux dans le coeur d'Harry. Ils tournèrent à l'intérieur de lui et provoquèrent des larmes dans ses yeux émeraudes. La seule pensée de Cedric renvoya Harry dans sa tristesse. Il sorti une photo que Colin avait pris pour lui, le visage angélique et les yeux gris de Cedric souriait à Harry. Cedric lui fit un clin d'oeil joyeux, s'en fut trop pour Harry. Il senti son estomac se retourner.

"Harry, Ron ne veut pas dire ça." dit Hermione à travers la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" fit valoir Ron.

"Ron, tu ne sais pas à proposde...Harry."répondit calmement Hermione.

"Il est notre meilleur ami et je suis inquiet pour lui." Ron leva sa baguette vers la poignée de la porte. "Alohomora!" La porte cliqua et s'ouvrit lentement. Harry était sur le lit, sanglotant doucement le visage dans l'oreiller.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Harry? Harry, je suis désolé!" dit précipitamment Ron.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Ron, tu ne sais pas." dit Harry dans un murmure.

"Je ne sais pas quoi? J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose là."

"Tu l'as."

Harry s'assit dans le lit, toujours dans son uniforme scolaire, et prit une profonde inspiration. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues étaient encore humide de larmes. Après avoir mit ses lunettes, il se glissa vers le bord du lit. Ron avait vraiment besoin de connaître l'histoire entre Harry et Cedric.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es en train de pleurer pour Cedric," Hermione lança à Ron un regard noir. "Je veux dire, ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry et tu ne peux rien y faire maintenant." dit Ron.

"Tu ne comprend pas Ron..." dit Hermione à Ron, toujours le même regard sur le visage. Elle se tourna vers Harry et son visage s'adoucit. "Es-tu sûr de vouloir en parler, Harry? Nous ne voulons pas te voir dépérir ici." Harry acquiesça.

"Parler de quoi? Je suis vraiment confu."

"Patience Ron," le regard d'Hermione fut remplacé par une expression sombre. "Harry est sur le point de tout te dire."

______________________________________________________________________________

Au Portoloin

Harry, Hermione et les Weasley étaient debout en face des Diggory.

"C'est Amos Diggory tout le monde et je pense que vous connaissez son fils si je ne m'abuse." dit gaiement Mr. Weasley.

Harry connaissait déjà Cedric. Juste l'an dernier il avait bâtu Harry en attrapant le vif d'or pendant le match de Poufsouffle contre Griffondor. Harry avait été pris par surprise par les Détraqueurs pendant le match, tombant de son balai qui était à de nombreux mètres dans le ciel et s'était évanoui. Harry poussa ses lunettes avec son index et regarda vers Cedric. Cedric rencontra son regard de ses yeux chaleureux. Harry se concentra sur ses beaux traits, pour une seconde et détourna ensuite les yeux. Harry commença à rougir. Harry rata ce que le père de Cedric disait.

_Pourquoi je viens de faire ça?_ Pensa Harry pour lui-même.

"Papa, arrête." dit Cedric. "Je suis désolé Harry, mon père peut un peu s'emporter parfois."

Harry tourna rouge. Pour une raison quelconquem la voix de Cedric lui sembla étrange. Non, pas étrange, mais quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas replacer.

______________________________________________________________________________

À la CMQ

Harry étaient assis dans la loge principale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Grâce à ses multiplettes, il pouvait voir grâce au zoom les joueurs autour du terrain. Il changea la vitesse pour le mettre sur ralenti. Il suivit Krum grâce à la magie des lentilles lorsqu'il tomba sur Cedric alors qu'il regardait le match intensivement.

_Ses yeux sont tellement beau - de quoi est-ce que je parle? Je suis venu ici pour le match._

Harry remit les multiplettes à la vitesse normal. À sa grande surprise, il vit Cedric le saluer avec un charmant sourire sur le visage. Harry abaissa ses multiplettes rapidement et commença à rougir de nouveau.

"Harry, si tu ne regarde pas le match à la vitesse normal, tu vas manquer quelque chose." dit Hermione à Harry, pensant qu'il regardait le match.

______________________________________________________________________________

Après le match, une panique gagna les camps et Harry se retrouva seule dans les bois. Il entendit des cris sonores venant des airs. L'odeur de la fumé de répandit doucement dans les arbres et l'obscurité enveloppa Harry.

"Ron! Hermione! Où êtes- vous?" cria Harry.

Ses pas étaient tendus à chaque mouvement. Il senti un frisson lui parcourir le dos et il frissonna lorsqu'il remonta jusqu'à sa nuque. Les inquiétudes commencèrent à envahir son esprit.

_Et si quelque chose leur était arrivés? C'est juste un groupe de farceurs, c'est tout, c'est tout._ Ces pensées rassurantes ne le mirent guère à l'aise.

Sa respiration devenait plus frénétique. Il commença à courir dans les bois. Il repoussa les branches de son chemin alors qu'il courait dans l'obscurité. Il couru de plus en plus vite. Les arbres passèrent plus rapidement à côté de lui alors que la panique tira l'adrénaline de son système. Son souffle commença à lui manquer et lentement il ralenti. Il marcha dans une clairière dans la forêt. Il se reposa contre un tronc d'arbre. Il atteint sa poche; il paniqua lorsqu'il la trouva vide. Il fouilla frénétiquement dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette. Il fit un peu de bruit durant cette vaine panique.

"Qui est là?" dit une voix familière. "Qui est là?" La voix fit une pause. Harry reprenait toujours son souffle et ne pouvait même pas souffler une réponse. Harry vit une baguette jaillir de l'ombre encore non éclairé par la lune au-dessus. "Lumos." Le bout de la baguette rougeoya d'un rayonnement de lumière et montra le visage de son propriétaire. Cedric.

"Harry, Dieu merci, tu vas bien." dit Cedric en marchant en direction d'Harry. Leurs joues commencèrent à rougir.

"Quoi?" demanda Harry, confus.

"Je veux dire, euh, les Mangemorts, je pensais qu'ils tenteraient de t'avoir." dit rapidement Cedric.

"Mangemorts?"

"Tu sais...ses disciples."

"À Voldemort?"

"Chut! Ne dit pas ça!" Harry eu l'air surpris. "Je suis désolé. Je suis simplement pas habitué d'entendre son nom." Cedric pris un moment pour regarder dans les yeux émeraudes d'Harry.

"C'est beau, j'ai cette réaction de beaucoup de gens quand je dis Volde - je veux dire, le nom de tu-sais-qui." répondit calmement Harry.

"Pourquoi es-tu seul? Où sont tes amis?"

"Je me suis séparé d'eux dans la panique de tout le monde." répondit Harry. Ses pensées inquiétantes commencèrent à revenir dans le fond de son esprit.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien." dit Cedric rassurant avec un autre sourire charmeur. À cela, les inquiétudes d'Harry commencèrent à s'estomper. "Nous pouvons juste attendre ici que quelqu'un nous trouve."

Silence embarrassant...

"Je t'ai vu me regarder pendant le match aujourd'hui." dit enfin Cedric, brisant le silence. Le coeur d'Harry commença à battre plus fort et son visage rougit.

"Tu as vu?"

"Je t'ai salué tu te souviens?"

"Oui." Harry pouvait se rappeler chaque seconde de ce salut.

_À quoi je pense? C'est juste un camarade de classe, c'est tout...mais..._

"Te souviens- tu du match de Quidditch de l'an dernier Harry?" demanda calmement Cedric.

"Comment pourrais-je l'oublier?" Harry sourit.

"Eh bien...Je voulais seulement te dire désolé." dit-il calmement.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Ce - c'est de ma faute ce qui c'est passé." dit le vieux garçon en détournant les yeux.

"Comment ce pourrait être ta faute? Tu ne peux pas contrôler les détraqueurs. Ils n'étaient pas censés aller sur le terrain."

"C'était ma-" commença Cedric mais il fut interrompu par un bang. Juste après, une lumière verte domina la lune et éclaira le ciel. Harry se protégea les yeux de son bras pour regarder. Il vit un crâne flottant dans le ciel, un serpent sortant de sa bouche comme une langue.

"Qu'est-ce c'est?" Harry n'entendit pas de réponse. "Cedric?" Harry regarda à travers la clairière. Il avait disparu.


	2. Chapitre 2: Train Ride

Merci à tous pour vos commentaire très apprécié. Merci aussi à sylve.77 qui c'est proposé d'être ma bêta. Sur ce bonne lecture!!

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapitre deux: Train Ride  
**_

Dans le Poudlard Express

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi la Marque des Ténèbres est si importante. Je veux dire, elle ne peux pas être invoquée par n'importe qui?" marmonna Ron.

"La formule magique pour la Marque des Ténèbres était seulement apprise par les disciples de  
Voldemort." dit impatiemment Hermione. "Je veux dire, tu étais là lorsque Winky a été prise avec la baguette d'Harry, tu as vu les regards et les visages des gens du ministère."

"Je ne l'étais pas." déclara Harry.

"Ouais Harry, où étais-tu allé?" demanda Ron en mettant sa robe sur la cage de Coq.

"Je me suis séparé de vous dans la foule. Puis j'ai commencé à courir dans les bois."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai commencé à paniquer. Et je n'avais même ma baguette magique." La

rencontre de Cédric lui revint à l'esprit. "Et j'ai rencontré Cédric dans les bois, je suppose qu'il a été laissé là  
par son père."

"Eh bien certainement qu'Amos n'a pas pu dire à Cédric de rester au camping avec tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas." conclut Hermione.

Harry passa les quinze minutes suivantes à regarder par la fenêtre. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment  
ce dont Ron et Hermione discutaient. Il ne distinguait pas grand chose au travers du rideau de  
pluie. Par contre, il rejouait sa rencontre avec Cédric encore et encore.

_Pourquoi-a-t-il disparu comme ça? Avait-il peur à cause de la marque? Pourquoi était-il si  
heureux de me voir hors de danger? Pourquoi était-il triste? Ce n'était pas se sa faute.  
Pourquoi je me sens si étrange près de lui?. _Il était assis dans un compartiment du train,_  
_ regardant le ciel morose déverser ses gouttes froides sur la terre, s'attardant sur ces questions. Il ne pouvait répondre à aucune d'entre elles.  
Harry se leva lentement de son siège.

"Où vas-tu?" demanda Hermione.

"Aux toilettes." répondit Harry. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte coulissante.

"Dépêches toi de revenir." bailla Ron. "Nous devons nous changer pour nos robes."

"Je vais essayer." Cette réponse suscita la confusion dans le regard d'Hermione. Mais Harry  
était déjà sorti du compartiment.

Harry marcha dans le couloir vide. Il décida d'aller parler à Cédric de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le  
couloir était faiblement éclairé par quelques lanternes oscillant au rythme du train. À l'extérieur il faisait encore plus sombre et lugubre maintenant d'après les fenêtres à travers  
lesquelles il pouvait voir. Les bavardages excités d'un groupe de fille debout dans le couloir  
était le seul autre bruit autre que la pluie frappant contre les fenêtres.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il se passera quelque chose à Poudlard cette année!" dit une petite fille  
blonde excitée.

"Vraiment!" s'exclama l'autre. La foudre éclaira la pièce, aveuglant Harry.

"Mon père travaille au ministère de la magie, il sait tout à propos de ça!"

"Excusez-moi," commença Harry. "Que va-t-il ce passer à Poudlard cette année?"

"Oh, tu le sauras." dit la blonde, un air de suffisance rampant sur son visage.

Il les dépassa et continua son chemin dans la pièce sombre. La pluie commença à frapper plus fort contre les fenêtres. Harry inspecta chaque compartiment à la recherche de Cédric. Il le  
trouva à travers un espace laissé ouvert entre les rideaux du compartiment. Il commençait à  
enlever ses pantalons moldus. Harry détourna rapidement les yeux. Il combattit l'envie de  
regarder. Il essaya encore plus difficilement de découvrir pourquoi il souhaitait regarder en  
premier lieu. Il attendit dehors alors que Cédric mettait se robe. Harry se pencha à la fenêtre,  
un froid glacial remonta son cou.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire de toute façon? Je pense que je vais rebrousser chemin._

Comme Harry commençait à partir, les rideaux à l'intérieur du compartiment s'ouvrirent.  
Harry vit la surprise apparaître dans les yeux gris de Cédric pendant un bref moment. La  
surprise fut remplacée par un accueil chaleureux. Cédric était dans ses robes scolaire.

"Oh, bonjour Harry! Où allais-tu?" dit-il gaiement.

"Eh bien, j'espérais que je pourrais te parler."

"Oh, entre. Laisse moi juste ranger mes effets scolaires et je pourrais te parler."

Harry entra dans le compartiment. Il vit les vêtements moldus de Cédric éparpillés sur le sol et il avait clairement marché dans la pluie. Une veste bleu délavée, un jeans déchiré et un t-shirt  
rouge. Il aperçut un anneau d'argent au milieu des vêtements humides. Harry se pencha et  
ramassa la bague. Harry l'examina alors qu'il l'a tenait entre l'index et le pouce. Elle avait  
une gemme jaune au centre. De complexes gravures parsemaient la surface, toutes inspirant la curiosité.

"Harry, pourrais-je l'avoir s'il-te-plaît?" demanda soudainement Cédric.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Harry alors qu'il l'a remettait à Cédric.

"C'est un cadeau." Cédric mis l'anneau à son doigt.

"C'est beau." Harry voulut dire que c'était magnifique mais "beau" était déjà dit.

"Merci. Je l'ai eu après le match de Quidditch de l'année dernière. Une fille je suppose..."  
Cédric s'assit sur sa valise emballées à la hâte.

"Sais-tu de quoi ces filles là parle?" Harry point le couloir de son pouce par dessus son épaule.

"Elles étaient ici il y a une dizaine de minutes. Elles m'en ont parlé." Cédric s'assit sur le banc et se pencha vers Harry. "C'est très dangereux Harry," murmura-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Harry s'assit en face de Cédric.

"C'est quelque chose qui ne s'est plus produit dans le Monde Sorcier depuis plus de cent ans.  
Je pense que ça aurait été mieux de rester comme ça, mais le ministère souhaite faire une autre tentative." Cédric regarda par la fenêtre, qui fut peu à peu recouverte de buée.

"Pourquoi c'est si dangereux?" demanda Harry. Sa question fut laissée sans réponse par le plus vieux. Cédric adossa son épaule gauche contre la grande fenêtre. Son visage contorsionné par ses pensées.

"Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose." chuchota Cédric, une sévérité prenant place dans ses yeux.

"Quoi?"

"Promets- moi que tu ne t'inscriras pas, que tu ne veux pas le faire."

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui va se passer."  
"Promets-moi!" Cédric prit les mains de Harry dans les siennes; pas durement, mais fermement.

_Si chaud.  
_  
"Pourquoi veux-tu que je promettes? Je ne te connais même pas." Jeta Harry. Harry vit la sévérité dans les yeux de Cédric s'affaiblir un peu.

"Peut-être je - peut-être j'ai envie de participer à ce qui va arriver." dit Harry avec un air d'excuse. Harry vit les yeux de Cédric se remplir d'eau. Cédric chassa loin ses larmes .À cette vue, Harry se senti déchiré de l'intérieur.

"Je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive!" déplora Cédric. Harry cligna des yeux. Le ciel devint noir. Les tourbillons violet et noir faisaient rage dans les cieux, mais la pluie ne tombait pas pour le moment. Les yeux de Cédric firent leur chemin vers ceux émeraude.

"Ok, ok je te le promets." répondit Harry après un moment tendu.

"Merci Harry." Cédric joint les mains d'Harry dans les siennes. Une voix sortant de nulle part annonça qu'ils arriveraient à Poudlard dans une quinzaine de minutes.

"Je dois y aller maintenant." dit Harry.

"Oh, désolé." Cédric lâcha les mains de Harry. Harry ouvrit la porte coulissante et sorti. À quelques pas du compartiment, Harry regarda par dessus son épaule le Poufsouffle. Cédric pointait sa baguette sur son anneau. Il marmonna quelques mots et la gemme rougeoya. Harry se retourna et traversa la couloir à nouveau, sentant encore la chaleur de Cédric. La pluie c'était un peu calmée.

_Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à la Coupe du Monde._


	3. Chapitre 3: A Broken Promise

_**NDT:**_ Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire elle est de cocooverified. Sur ce bonne lecture et j'attends vos commentaires.

* * *

_**Chapitre trois: A Broken Promise**_

La grande salle peu après que Fleur et Krum furent nommés champions de leurs écoles.

"Et le champion de Poudlard sera..." Dumbledore réajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune alors qu'il lisait le nom sur le parchemin brûlé. "CÉDRIC DIGGORY!" Harry senti son coeur battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait même l'entendre par dessus le bruyant tonnerre d'applaudissement de la table des Poufsouffle.

_Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé de ne pas m'inscrire si lui même s'y est inscrit?_

Cédric se leva de sa table et marcha jusqu'à l'avant de la salle le menton levé. Des sifflements et des acclamations le suivirent. Il épargna au passage un clin d'oeil à Harry. Cédric a juste souri. Harry fut involontairement touché par cela. Harry abaissa rapidement son bras. Cédric disparu dans la pièce indiquée par Dumbledore avec les deux autres champions.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il voulait ruiné son beau visage." plaisanta Ron. Harry regarda Ron. Ron en retour, le regarda confus.

"Maintenant, nous avons tous-" Le directeur fut interrompu alors que la coupe de feu fut éclairée d'un feu rouge cramoisi. Un jet de flamme sorti de la coupe de feu comme un serpent avec une langue de feu animée. Seul un morceau de parchemin brûlé flotta dans les airs. Dumbledore l'attrapa à mi-chemin. L'agitation de la foule d'étudiant se tu.

"Harry Potter." lut-il.

Harry sentit des centaines de yeux le regarder. Il ressentit une ardente brûlure le picoter à l'arrière du cou, comme si les yeux des étudiants le brûlaient. Il ressenti une légère poussée d'Hermione alors que Dumbledore lui demandait d'aller en avant. Harry se leva et fit la plus longue marche de sa vie.

Harry entra dans la pièce. Cédric, Fleur et Viktor étaient autour du feu. Cédric faisait la conversation et riait, puis il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit Harry. Cédric marcha vers lui, l'inquiétude apparente, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit les directeurs d'écoles.

______________________________________________________________________________

Un peu plus tard

Après que les trois directeurs d'école eurent terminés de faire savoir ce qu'ils pensaient d'Harry et s'il serait en mesure de faire la compétition, lui et les autres champions furent congédiés. Viktor et Fleur furent accompagnés par leur directeur et quittèrent le Grand Hall dans lequel Harry et Cédric venaient d'entrés.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu inscrit Harry?" demanda Cédric à voix basse.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait, je le jure." répondit Harry

"Tu m'as promis que tu ne le ferais pas Harry." Cédric et Harry s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la salle.

"Alors pourquoi t'y es-tu inscrit? Tu as entendu Dumbledore, des gens sont mort durant ce tournoi!" dit Harry indigné.

"J'ai besoin de tout recommencer, ailleurs, loin de mon père." Cédric avait un regard triste, la surprise se posa sur le visage du Griffondor. "J'en ai trop dit. Là n'est pas la question; comment as-tu fais pour t'inscrire?" L'inquiétude tenait le coeur de Cédric.

"Je te l'ai dit, je ne me suis pas inscrit. Quelqu'un d'autre doit l'avoir fait pour moi. Je n'aurais pas pu franchir la ligne d'âge." soutint Harry. Cédric mis sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

"Qui Harry? Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça?" Harry débâti intérieurement s'il devait répondre honnêtement ou non. Il savait que Cédric commencerait à s'inquiéter. Cédric commença à se mordre la lèvre inférieur.

"Quelqu'un qui veut ma mort." répondit doucement Harry.

"Ne dit pas ça Harry!" Cédric tira Harry contre sa poitrine si brusquement qu'Harry eu à peine le temps de prendre une inspiration. Harry pris un moment pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il se trouvait dans les bras de l'autre champion. Si fort et si chaleureux. Il enfoui sa tête dans la poitrine de Cédric. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais...il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Il voulait resté figé en cet instant.

"Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter de te perdre à nouveau." chuchota Cédric à l'oreille d'Harry.

_À nouveau?_

"Je suis désolé Harry, je ne peux pas me contrôler." s'excusa Cédric. Il libéra Harry de son (accidentel) embrassade. Harry désirait à nouveau d'être tenu par le Poufsouffle.

"L'engagement est obligatoire donc tu devras faire la compétition... Je pense que nous devrions retourner dans nos chambres. Sans aucun doute que nos maisons sont en émeute." Il fit son sourire à un million de dollars et laissa Harry seul dans le Grand Hall.

Harry partit après Cédric sans y penser deux fois. Harry marcha après Cédric dans le hall. Harry vit Cédric prendre sa baguette. Cédric pointa sa baguette sur son anneau.

"_Rappel de ce moment un autre jour._" murmura Cédric. Un faisceau bleu fut émis par sa baguette. La gemme jaune rougeoya d'une myriade de couleurs avant de redevenir jaune.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_

______________________________________________________________________________

Harry poussa et bouscula pour se faire un chemin entre les gens dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Les gens lui donnaient des paquets de sucreries et de snacks pour le féliciter, mais Harry n'en pris aucun.

"Excusez-moi, pardonnez-moi. Hermione! Hermione j'ai besoin de te voir!" cria Harry dans la foule d'étudiant, ils semblaient être partout autour de lui partout où il allait. Hermione était assise, les jambes croisées, sur l'un des géants fauteuils confortable près du feu. Elle avait le nez enfoui dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

"Comment peux-tu te concentrer ici?" demanda Harry.

"Je trouve assez facile de ne rien entendre." répondit Hermione, ses yeux lisant encore des lignes du texte.

"Hermione, j'ai besoin de te voir en privé." Ce fut suivi peu après par une farce où quelqu'un lança des peanuts sur sa robe et cria "Peanuts pour Potter!"

"Bien." Hermione ferma son livre d'un coup et conduisit Harry à travers le groupe fêtard de Griffondor. Quelqu'un crut amusant de crier " On dirait bien que Harry a _finalement_ décidé de ramasser une fille!"

"Hermione, tu ne crois pas que c'est moi qui me suis inscrit au tournoi n'est-ce pas?" demanda Harry.

"Je te crois Harry. Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas briser cette règle." dit Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Est-ce que Cédric a dit quelque chose?"

"C'est ce dont je voulais te parler." Harry pris une grande inspiration.

Harry dit à Hermione ce qui c'était passé dans le train et dans le hall. Il l'a laissa avec un regard de choc et de surprise qui étaient clairement visible dans ses yeux.

"Tu crois qu'il est quoi?" demanda Hermione, toujours dans sa choquante surprise.

"Je crois que...je ne sais plus quoi penser." dit Harry se tenant le front.

"C'est correct Harry, c'est peut-être une phase ou quelque chose." Ces mots le piquèrent profondément. Harry savait que les sentiments de Cédric étaient en quelque sorte...authentique. Il pouvait le sentir à de son coeur. "De toute façon, il est tard; nous devons aller au lit. Baliverne." La Grosse Dame bailla et s'ouvrit sur ses charnières. "Viens Harry."


	4. Chapitre 4: The Transfiguration Book

**_NDT:_** Bonjour à tous!!! Merci pour vos commentaire et encouragements ça fait vraiment plaisir!! Merci à sylve.77 pour la correction des chapitres. Sur ce, bonne lecture!!!

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre Quatre: The Transfiguartion Book**_

Quelques semaines plus tard, jour avant la première tâche

_Cédric est le seul qui devra faire face aux dragons sans le savoir au préalable. Je dois lui donner une chance._

Harry marchait vers son cours à travers les couloirs caverneux. Il ne regardait pas devant, mais plutôt le sol de pierre. Il élaborait essayait d'élaborer un plan pour dire à Cédric pour la première tâche, mais les laissa tomba les après les autres. Harry n'avait pas rencontré Cédric seul depuis le Grand Hall, après que le nom d'Harry fut sorti de la coupe. Parfois, il voyait Cédric le regarder, les yeux en transe de bonheur, dans la grande salle à la table des Poufsouffles. Harry répondait à Cédric seulement lorsqu'il se trouvait être l'objet de son attention. Harry était chaud et étourdi. Harry était coincé entre ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il voulait un autre moment, juste une simple minute avec Cédric, mais...il ne voulait pas de la consternation, de l'anxiété de sa confusion.

Harry entendit l'écho de sa voix approcher dans le couloir. Il jeta furtivement un cou d'oeil dans le couloir. Cédric marchait avec deux de ses amis. Harry pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient sur lui.

"Comment peux-tu le supporter?" dit l'un indigné. "Il prend toute ta gloire, la gloire des Poufsouffles, et tu restes à l'écart et le laisses faire!" Cédric ne répondit pas.

"Il a raison, il pense qu'il vaut mieux que toi Cédric. Mais tu es plus fort que lui Cédric. Tu peux le battre dans ce tournoi! Personnellement, j'espère qu'Harry ne réussira pas la première tâche, il ne duras pas plus de quelques minutes, je pense." dit l'autre. Le garçon pressa son badge Supportons Cédric Diggory et il clignota vert Potter pue.

À cela, Cédric s'arrêta. Les deux garçons le dépassèrent, sans remarquer qu'il avait arrêté de marcher. Ce fut l'occasion d'Harry!

"_Diffindo!_"

Une fente apparût dans le sac de Cédric, déversant son contenu sur le sol. Les bouteilles d'encre se brisèrent, les parchemins tombèrent en pile et firent un gros écho. Les bruits firent sortir Cédric de ses pensées et il regarda son sac qui se balançait sur son épaule.

"C'est- c'est correct, je peux m'en occuper. Dites juste au professeur Flitwick que j'arrive." bredouilla Cédric alors que ses amis commençaient à aller vers lui.

"Es-tu sûr?" demanda l'un des garçons. Cédric acquiesça et les garçons allèrent vers leur classe.

Harry attendit au coin du couloir que les deux garçons disparaissent dans la classe. Harry haussa les épaules à leurs paroles, il les avait entendu trop souvent pour s'en préoccuper dorénavant. Il regarda par le coin. Cédric était agenouillé ramassant ses choses. Harry eut un regard rêveur; il vit la façon dont la lumière brillait sur les traits de Cédric. Harry secoua la tête et sorti de ses pensées. Les garçons évacuèrent finalement la zone et Harry commença à marcher vers Cédric. Harry s'agenouilla à côté de lui et Cédric eu l'air surpris. Harry ramassa le livre de métamorphose avancé de Cédric.

"As-tu entendu ces garçons parler de toi comme ça?" Cédric secoua la tête et mit ses rouleaux de parchemins dans son sac déchiré en colère. " Certaines personnes."

"Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance ce qu'il pense. Je l'entends tout le temps des Serpentards." répondit calmement Harry.

"Pourquoi laisses-tu les gens parler de toi comme ça Harry?" demanda Cédric d'un ton concerné. " Ils doivent tous te respecter. Tu as provoqué la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Ce n'est pas comme si je peux les contrôler. Mais ce n'est pas le point, Cédric je suis venu te parler de la première tâche." Cédric regarda autour de lui et se pencha plus près. "Dragons."

"Quoi?"

"Nous devrons faire face à des dragons pour la première tâche. Bien que je ne sais pas ce que nous devrons faire."

"Pourquoi me le dis-tu? Nous ne sommes censés recevoir d'aide de personne." Cédric se rapprocha un peu plus, la curiosité brillant dans ses yeux.

"Ce ne serait pas juste pour toi. Madame Maxime et Karkaroff savent déjà pour les dragons et je ne doute pas qu'ils l'aient déjà dit à leur élève.

"Merci Harry." La main de Cédric se posa sur le côté du visage d'Harry. Le coeur d'Harry voleta comme un papillon dans le vent. "Je pense que nous devrions y aller maintenant..." Cédric tint son sac fermé et maintint le contenu (principalement) à l'intérieur. Cédric couru jusqu'à la classe de sortilège. Il fallu un moment à Harry pour réaliser qu'il tenait toujours le livre de Cédric.

"Cédric! Cédric, j'ai toujours ton livre!" lança Harry, mais Cédric ne l'entendit pas.

______________________________________________________________________________

Cédric avait de la difficulté à respirer, pas d'avoir couru jusqu'à la classe, mais de ce qui venait de se passer.

_Harry s'inquiète assez pour me prévenir._ Cette pensée s'agitait dans sa tête.

Cédric se rendit à la porte de la classe de sortilège. Il l'ouvrit lentement et prudemment. Bien qu'il n'utilisa cette précaution qu'afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, ce fut le contraire qui se produisit. Alors qu'il marchait, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et le professeur Flitwick lui lança un regard furieux, sa baguette pointée sur un manche à balai mesurant près de trois mètres de long.

"C'est agréable de vous présenter, M. Digorry." dit Flitwick. "Il ne vous aurait pas prit quinze minutes pour nettoyer vos effets avec tous les sortilèges d'inversion dont nous avons parler récemment. Prenez un siège M. Diggory." Flitwick pointa sa baguette vers un siège libre. Cédric marcha, tous les yeux tournés vers lui, et s'assit. "Maintenant, comme je le disais, le sortilège d'élongation..." Cédric perdit sa concentration pour la première fois dans un cours.

Les yeux de Cédric étaient fixés sur le devant de la classe ( où une vingtaine de balais étaient en constante croissance), mais ne regardait rien. Il posa sa tête dans la paume de sa main. Une particule de grâce et d'extase drapait ses yeux gris et brillant. Il eu un doux sourire.

______________________________________________________________________________

Harry était consterné de voir que Cédric ne revenait pas pour son livre. Harry regarda l'épais livre. La couverture était un peu en lambeau et d'une couleur sang-marron, taché d'éclaboussure d'encre. Il y avait un signet de tissu entre les pages. Il s'assit sur un banc de pierre finement sculpté dans le couloir. Tout le monde était en classe sauf lui. Il ouvrit le livre à la page du signet. La page était complètement vierge à l'exception d'un petit symbole bleu au milieu de la page.

Il reconnu le symbole de l'anneau d'argent qu'il avait vu dans le train. Harry se souvint d'il y a quelques semaines après que lui et Cédric ait parlé dans le grand hall. Il se souvint d'avoir suivit Cédric, comme s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le rougeoiement de l'anneau toujours dans sa mémoire. Harry tendu, ne pouvait se souvenir de l'incantation que Cédric avait dit. Harry ferma les yeux et prix une grande inspiration...

"_Rappel de ce moment un autre jour._" _Quel serait l'inverse? Rappel de cet instant? _Harry pointa sa baguette sur la page et murmura, ça ne fonctionna pas. _Je souhaite me rappeler un instant? _marmonna une seconde fois Harry, échouant. Harry gratta ses cheveux noirs. Il commença à feuilleter le livre, à la recherche d'une note. Il trouva quelques écritures à la page 417. Griffonné à l'encre bleu était écrit "Je voudrais voir les yeux de mon amour." Harry pointa sa baguette sur la page et dit, vraiment clairement cette fois, les mots.

Le symbole rougeoya d'un bleu radieux et commença à répandre des signes plus complexes à travers la page. Ils s'agitèrent sur la page jusqu'aux marges. Les lignes commencèrent à glisser à travers le papier et commencèrent à faire des formes...des dessins...des illustrations réalistes; c'était comme les toiles mouvantes qui ornaient les murs de Poudlard.

Elles firent un dessin très convaincant d'Harry. Il était dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses cheveux humides. Les restes de son balai était sur un plateau flottant à côté de son lit. Il faisait noir et il vit une silhouette à côté de son lit. Des mots s'écrivirent d'eux-mêmes dans le bas de la page:

**Cédric:** _Je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait Harry, je le promets._

Harry entendit la voix de Cédric et tourna rapidement la tête pour regarder dans le couloir. Personne n'était là. Harry regarda de nouveau la page. Il se pencha plus près. La voix était émise par le papier!

**Cédric: **_Si seulement j'avais été la cible des détraqueurs et_ _non toi._

Le coeur d'Harry commença à battre plus vite. Il vit Cédric caresser de sa main le front d'Harry jusqu'à ses cheveux noirs. Cédric se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur le front d'Harry, là où était sa cicatrice. Harry (pas le dessin) porta immédiatement la main à son front. Il était fou de joie. Il savait maintenant que tous ses désirs et confusions étaient justifiés dans la preuve de ce moment. La cloche de la tour d'horloge commença à sonner. Harry ferma le livre et le mit dans son sac, il essaya de l'étouffer parmi ses livres et ses rouleaux de parchemin. Un livre parlant dans son sac ne serait pas facile à expliquer.

Il se hâta à la tour de Griffondor. La Grosse Dame s'ouvrit rapidement, ne voulant pas entrer en collision avec un garçon qui courait. Harry monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre aux quatre lits à baldaquins dans la section des garçons. Le soleil brillait doucement à travers les fenêtres à carreaux. Harry vérifia qu'il était seul. En effet, il l'était. Il était la seule personne qui n'était en classe en ce moment. Harry mit la main dans son sac et en sorti le livre de métamorphose. Il l'ouvrit à la page qui était marquée. La page était redevenu à l'état qu'Harry l'avait trouvée. Le petit symbole bleu reposait sur la page, une petite fenêtre sur le coeur de Cédric.

Harry commença à feuilleter les pages, les derniers sorts, à la recherche de plus d'écris. Une fraction de seconde, il vit de l'encre. Il revint sur les pages précédentes. "Revivre la rencontre" était écrit avec la même encre bleu et de la même main.

Harry retourna à la page marqué et dit les mots clairement. Le symbole recommença son cycle et commença à faire une image animée. Un Cédric de seize ans était devant un meuble dans un bureau sombre.

Un feu bleu crépitait en petites braises dans un chaudron devant. Les multitudes de bibelots et de sneaksoscopes prolongeaient leurs ombres à travers les rares mobiliers de la pièce. Il y avait un fauteuil en face du feu, Harry ne pouvait voir le visage car il était dans l'ombre.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça à Harry?" demanda sévèrement Cédric.

"Maintenant, Cédric-" commença l'homme dans la chaise.

"Non! Je ne veux plus d'excuse!" cria Cédric. "Tu l'as presque tué! Comment as-tu pu? Tu sais ce que je ressens..."

"Exactement. Je pensais que si tu voyais comment il est faible... tu changerais." dit calmement l'homme d'une voix basse.

"Comment peut-il être faible? Il a causé la chute de tu-sais-qui." fit valoir Cédric.

"Cédric. Tu dois continuer la descendance des Diggory! Si tu tombes amoureux d'un autre homme, alors tu n'auras aucun espoir de le faire!" cria la voix, montrant la colère derrière cette attitude calme.

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'aimer?" cria à son tour Cédric.

"Parce que tu vas ternir le nom de cette famille! Comment pourrais-tu être ministre de la magie un jour si tu es..." L'homme se leva. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandir lorsque le mystère de l'homme fut révélé. Amos Diggory. Harry ferma le livre. Il le camoufla dans son sac et courut vers son cours.


	5. Chapitre 5: Moonlight

NDT: Bonjour à tous!!! Une ÉNORME excuse pour le retard. Je n'ai pour excuse que mon retour à l'école et le manque de temps entre les cours, les devoirs et mon travail. Je vais essayer de mettre à jour le plus souvent possible avant la reprise des cours le 25 janvier. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq : Moonlight**

Jour de la Première Tâche

Harry avait un tas de choses à l'esprit, non seulement le dragon auquel il devra bientôt faire face, mais le livre à Cédric ; le livre, avec ce petit sceau bleu qui recelait tant d'évènements à l'intérieur. Tous ses secrets étaient à sa porter, mais un lac brumeux d'anxiété se situait entre lui et ce qu'il voulait.

_Vais-je découvrir quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas ?_

Une ferme prise s'agrippa à l'avant bras d'Harry et le tira de son trajet. Le bras appartenait au professeur McGonagall, sa robe de velours se balançant au rythme de sa démarche inquiète. Elle parlait de façon hésitante et guindé. Elle disait de ne pas être inquiet et qu'une aide était toujours la bienvenue, etc. Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il se sentait engourdi. Sa découverte du complot d'Amos le faisait sentir mal à l'aise.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il à l'intention de faire de moi ?_

Harry se rendit à peine compte qu'il était à l'extérieur du château. Il se tenait debout devant une tente colorée. Un petit drapeau rouge était impitoyablement soufflé de çà et là par la légère brise. McGonagall lui fit un inquiétant adieu et bonne chance et poussa Harry dans la tente. Les trois autres champions étaient dans la tente. Fleur était assise sur un lit, pâle et moite, complètement différent de sa gracieuse stature habituelle. Viktor était encore dans un coin noir et sombre. Cédric leva les yeux du sol battu et vit Harry. Cédric lui fit un petit sourire et se dirigea vers Harry.

« Nerveux ? » demanda Cédric.

« Pas-pas vraiment » menti Harry.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu à propos de çà, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu surmonter le choc si je ne l'aurais pas sus auparavant. » Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond de joie. Cédric regarda Fleur et Viktor par-dessus son épaule. Ils ne leur prêtaient pas la moindre attention.

« Tu as oublié ton livre de métamorphose dans le couloir hier. » Laissa échapper Harry. Sa main vint à sa bouche.

« J'ai fait çà ? » Les yeux de Cédric brillèrent d'inquiétude. « L'as-tu toujours ? » demanda Cédric.

Harry regarda dans les yeux gris de l'aîné. Cédric poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Ah, bien. J'ai- j'ai des choses importantes à l'intérieur. » Cédric se retourna. Les anciennes manies de stimulation étaient de retour. Harry s'assit sur un lit, près de Fleur, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait mal. Fleur se balançait doucement sur le lit et ça n'aida pas beaucoup l'estomac à l'envers d'Harry. Harry releva le visage et regarda Viktor, il regardait encore fixement l'entrebâillement de la tente. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers Cédric (qui était légèrement vert) et fut accueilli par un sourire angélique. Les poils sur les bras d'Harry s'hérissèrent. Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues par un petit bruit à côté de la tente.

"Harry, Harry!" entendit-il Hermione murmurer. Harry se leva et marcha vers le petit entrebâillement. Il se tint près du courant d'air frais, mis son oreille contre le tissu et écouta.

« Harry je…je suis juste venu te souhaiter bonne chance. » Murmura Hermione.

« Je vais bien aller. » Répondit Harry, non remarqué par les autres compétiteurs.

« Juste ne soit pas distrait. » Immédiatement les yeux d'Harry dérivèrent dans la direction de Cédric. Son esprit revint immédiatement à la troublante information qu'il avait apprise dans le livre.

« Je vais essayer de ne pas l'être. » Répondit Harry. Hermione resta silencieuse pour ce qui semblait des heures.

« Tu seras toujours mon ami, peu importe ce qui arrive Harry. » Dit Hermione à travers la tente. Harry rougit et ouvrit le rideau de la tente, Hermione n'était nulle part en vue.

_Est-ce qu'elle implique…_

Verpey fit irruption dans la tente, il était très excité.

« Hey bien les Champions, Harry. » Verpey hocha gaiement la tête vers Harry. Il portait un sac de soie pourpre. Harry vit le sac trembler et entendit des petits bruits qui s'en échappaient.

« Rassemblez-vous en rond… » Dit Verpey. « Prenez en un chacun votre tour maintenant. » Il ouvrit légèrement le sac devant Fleur. Elle mit sa main à l'intérieur, secoua et sorti un modèle miniature d'un dragon. Il avait le numéro deux sur une petite étiquette autour de son cou. Krum mit sa main et sorti son modèle de dragon. Il avait un petit trois autour de son cou. Le sac fut présenté à Cédric. Il mit son bras droit dans le sac, ne tremblant pas et prêt. Il saisit le dragon, il avait le numéro un sur le sien. Harry savait ce que voulait dire le nombre. Harry mit sa main dans le sac, sachant ce qui l'attendait pour lui. Harry grimaça en serrant le modèle. Les épines firent plusieurs petites piqûres dans sa main.

« Tu as de la chance Harry, il a le magyar à pointe » Dit Verpey avec joie, ne voyant pas la chose redoutable et affreuse dans la main de Harry. Cédric écarquilla les yeux à l'adversaire d'Harry. Cédric baissa les yeux pour voir son désormais docile dragon.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Commença Verpey, « Je dois aller dans la zone du commentateur. » Verpey saisit Cédric par l'épaule et l'emmena à l'entré de la tente. « Maintenant, quand je le dirai, tu sortira de la tente et tu feras ce que tu as à faire. » Verpey se dirigea vers Harry et le sortit de la tente. Harry entrevit le champion de Poudlard alors qu'il était emmené. Les yeux gris profond de Cédric étaient pétris d'inquiétude.

« Maintenant, Harry, nous savons tous ici que tu es dans une situation désavantageuse. Tu le sais. » Commença Verpey, ne remarquant apparemment pas qu'Harry regardait derrière lui, Cédric. « Je suis ici pour savoir si tu as besoin de trucs, de conseils. Veux-tu de l'aide, Harry ? »

« Non, non merci. Je sais déjà ce que j'ai à faire. » Déclara Harry distraitement.

« Personne ne pouvait savoir que- oh seigneur. Regarde l'heure ! Je dois y aller. Tu dois retourner dans la tente Harry. » Verpey se dirigea vers l'arène dans un mouvement maladroit de jogging.

Harry se dirigea vers la tente. La main d'Harry fut prise alors qu'il entrait par l'ouverture. Cédric tourna doucement Harry face à lui.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris son aide Harry ? » Demanda Cédric. « Il a raison, tu n'es pas aussi expérimenté que nous le sommes. »

« Ce n'est pas juste par contre. » Dit Harry.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Cédric, les yeux brillants.

« Parce qu'il devrait vous aider aussi… »Harry détourna les yeux, l'anxiété des dragons était maintenant rien comparée à la sensation désagréable dans l'intestin d'Harry. Il souhaitait dire les mots qui exposeraient le complot d'Amos, mais il ne pouvait supporter de rouvrir les plaies de Cédric. La voix de Verpey résonna du petit pont de terre à la tente.

« CÉDRIC DIGGORY TOUT LE MONDE ! » Cria la voix amplifiée de Verpey avec excitation.

« Oh non, » Cédric regarda vers l'arène de bois, où les cris et les railleries des étudiants et du personnel pouvaient être entendu. « Je dois y aller Harry. » Cédric sprinta vers l'arène, jetant un regard à Harry. Harry combattit l'envie de courir vers lui, d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui et lui dire qu'il ne veut pas être blâmé pour ce qu'il avait vu dans le livre.

Harry marcha vers les bancs. Il craqua légèrement sous son poids alors qu'il s'assoyait. Le bruit des acclamations et des applaudissements retentir dans ses oreilles, s'en était presque assourdissant. Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Les pensées et les souvenirs qui tournoyaient dans son esprit furent rapidement délogés par un cri de Verpey.

« Il semblerait que Diggory soit en difficulté ! »

Harry leva les yeux vers un bout de la tente. Il vit des flammes flamboyèrent dans le ciel au dessus de l'arène. Le souffle coupé et rugit était uniforme et semblait émit par une seule entité. La respiration d'Harry se fit profonde, son cœur commença à battre plus vite. Des gerbes de feu était vu dans le ciel au dessus de l'arène. Harry ne prit pas conscience du fait qu'il s'était mis à courir. L'arène était de plus en plus près. Il fit son chemin à travers les piliers de bois qui soutenait maintenant (à nouveau) l'auditoire haletant. Il dépassait rapidement les piliers de chênes qui séparaient Harry, son amour… et le dragon.

« C'est malin, mais dommage que ça n'a pas marché ! Le dragon va vraiment être agité maintenant ! »

Agité était un euphémisme énorme aux yeux d'Harry. Le dragon volait et rugissait sous le poids des épaisses chaînes d'acier. Sa queue fouettait dans tous les sens, y compris dans la direction de Cédric. Cédric sauta hors du chemin, mais pas avant que l'extrémité de la queue l'est atteint sur le côté. Harry voulait courir ver lui, mais quelque chose figeait ses jambes. Il ne pouvait rien faire, sauf se tenir là.

* * *

Cédric évita un jet de flamme. Il s'élança derrière un rocher. Le côté où il se cachait était face à Harry. Cédric pris une profonde inspiration, à une vingtaine de mètres de lui. D'Harry. Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Tout semblait aller au ralenti. Le bruit de la foule ne remplissait plus ses oreilles avec leur vacarme assourdissant. Il n'entendait plus que son propre souffle et Harry. Soudain, le visage d'Harry se tordit dans un cri.

* * *

Harry vit le dragon courbé le cou. Une grosse masse se levant et se tordant montant vers les mâchoires massives du dragon. La gueule puissante s'ouvrit et cracha dans une fumée âcre un jet de flamme de rage.

* * *

Cédric tourna la tête à temps pour voir les flammes ramper autour de la pierre froide et plus près de lui. Une flamme atteignit la manche de Cédric. Il grogna et sortit de derrière le rocher. Cédric ignora le feu qui brûlait tranquillement son vêtement. Cédric se cachait derrière les rochers, se rapprochant de son but l'œuf d'or. Il approcha assez, souleva sa baguette et cria un sortilège. Un coup de lumière aveuglante sorti de sa baguette et dans le visage du monstre imprudents. La lumière siffla alors qu'elle frappa l'œil du dragon. Il fit un bruit strident et commença à bouger aveuglé.

Cédric esquiva les griffes du mastodonte qui piétinait. Il gravit la pierre où les œufs étaient. Presque au sommet. Juste une petite distance. Le talon de la bête frôla son dot. Une déchirure dans la robe exposa une plaie fraîche. Cédric fit un dernier saut vers le haut. Il serrait l'œuf alors qu'il le montrait au juge. L'une des personne assis là-haut fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et presque immédiatement après, une cascade de jet rouge surgirent dans les airs frappant le dragon. La bête s'affaissa alors que Cédric courrait à l'abri.

* * *

Harry sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il senti son estomac et ses jambes s'affaisser. Il était à genoux, regardant dans les yeux de son amour. Il vit Cédric lever dans les airs son prix durement gagné au milieu des marques de brûlure répartis sur son corps, le corps du dragon inconscient et au milieu de la tempête d'applaudissements, de huées, de sifflements et de cris.

* * *

Peu de temps après qu'Harry ait achevé la tâche, la tente…

« Très, très bien vous tous ! » Cria Verpey. Il serra la main de chacun des champions vigoureusement.

Harry écouta les compliments divers et autres que Verpey avait à offrir. Ses yeux étaient uniquement axés sur l'autre champion de Poudlard. Son bras droit était grièvement brûlé. La manche était carbonisée et était en haillon. Une pâte orange putride était étalée sur son bras, pour guérir les brûlures. Harry changea de position et jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière de Cédric. Il était lourdement bandé et quelque trou laissait encore des fuites au travers.

Verpey, Viktor et Fleur quittèrent la tente pour rejoindre les autres directeurs d'école. Cédric et Harry furent de nouveau laissés seul, mais avec un nouveau regard pour l'autre. Harry se tenait près de l'arrière de la tente et détourna le regard alors que Cédric approchait.

« Tu était bien là-bas Harry. » Dit-il doucement à l'oreille d'Harry. Il passa sa main non brûlé dans les cheveux d'Harry. « Peux-tu me rencontrer ici plus tard ce soir Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça alors que l'autre garçon quittait la tente.

_Ce sera ma chance de parler._


	6. Chapter 6: Moonlight, part two

**NDT: ** Alors me revoilà déjà avec la suite. Bien entendu, chose que j'ai oublié de spécifié dans le dernier chapitre, les personnages ne sont pas les miens, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est de cocoonverified. En somme je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Bonne lecture^^

**Chapitre Six : Moonlight, parti deux**

Plus tard le soir.

Harry se réveilla. Ses yeux quittèrent les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin pour la fenêtre. La lune brillait doucement, déversant sa lumière sombre sur la moquette. Harry descendit doucement de son lit et fouilla dans sa malle. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte des Maraudeurs… et le livre de métamorphose. Il ferma les rideaux de son lit et se diriges vers la salle commune. Le feu crépitait doucement et éclairait la pièce d'un rouge brumeux. Il tira la cape sur sa tête et se dirigea vers le trou du portrait. Rien n'allait l'empêcher de parler avec Cédric.

Cédric était assis sur le haut d'un rocher à l'extérieur de la tente. Il regardait les étoiles et essayait de se souvenir de ses cours d'astronomie et de divination. Les étoiles passaient lentement en arc dans le ciel. Il plissa les yeux et essaya de lire dans les étoiles. Il entendit une branche craquer et il se déplaça du rocher pour voir. Rien, aucune attente. Les pas étaient camouflés par quelque chose. Ils vinrent de plus en plus près de lui. Il se leva et prit sa baguette.

« Non Cédric c'est moi. » Dit Harry alors qu'il se révélait. Cédric soupira de soulagement.

« Merci Harry, pour me rencontrer ici je veux dire » Il trébucha un peu alors qu'il descendait de son perchoir. Il se tenait devant Harry. Cédric senti la chair de poule ramper dans son dos à la vue des yeux d'Harry dans la lune. Les deux se tenaient en silence, avec seulement le chant d'un grillon solitaire. Harry prit une grande inspiration et fouilla dans son sac et en tira le livre de métamorphose. Les yeux de Cédric se perdirent un moment, et puis ils revinrent de nouveau. Les nuages recouvrirent lentement la lune et laissa les deux proche de la noirceur. Cédric se tenait debout dans la lumière assombrit.

« Cédric ? » Dit finalement Harry. « Après la coupe du monde, tu as dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. »

Cédric regard Harry, ses yeux gris presque rayonnant.

« Donc, tu sais à propos de ça… » Chuchota Cédric. « Je sais que mon père ne m'approuvera jamais complètement, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui d'envoyer les détraqueurs après toi. » Harry frémit à cette pensée.

« C'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il pensait que s'il pouvait te faire paraître insignifiant, alors je penserais du mal de toi. » Cédric se tourna vers Harry alors que la lune suspendue dans le ciel fut dévoilé par les nuages. « Après le match de Quidditch, les Poufsouffle faisaient la fête. Mais je ne pouvais pas Harry, pas en sachant que je t'ai fait du mal. » Harry fit un petit pas vers Cédric. « Je suis allé te voir à l'infirmerie. Je tenais ta main et sentait ta chaleur. J'étais dans le ravissement et la dépression en même temps. J'étais avec toi dans ton sommeil, désireux de faire tout mon possible pour toi, pour l'instant… en sachant tout ce que mon père est capable de faire pour… vouloir que je te quitte… alors rien de tout ça ne t'arrivera plus encore. » Les yeux d'Harry commencèrent à se remplirent de larmes, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Rien n'avait rendu son cœur aussi mal et joyeux comme ça avant.

« Cédric…Je t'aime. » Cédric le regarda avec une étincelle de surprise et un océan de joie. Harry senti un lourd poids quitter sa poitrine.

« Mais, Harry, mon père –»

« C'est ta vie Cédric. Je n'aime pas ce que ton père pense. Il ne peut pas te contrôler Cédric. Tu es ce que tu es et il ne peut pas changer ça. » Harry ne pouvait croire les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche. « Quand je suis avec toi, je sens quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant. » Cédric regarda fixement dans les yeux du plus jeune. « Je ne peux pas le décrire, c'est la confusion, flottants, et… une sensation de légèreté tel dans mon cœur que je ne peux vivre sans. Elle enlève mes soucis, Cédric. Maintenant, je pense que je peux croire en… je me sens si stupide maintenant. Je vais partir. » Harry commença à marcher sur le sentier de terre menant au château.

Harry senti une main douce sur son épaule. Lentement, il fit face à Cédric, qui ne voulait pas qu'Harry le laisse encore. Cédric tint le visage d'Harry, doucement avec la paume de sa main. Harry se tenait dans l »ombre de la silhouette de celui qui l'aimait. Lentement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent. Ils étaient là, les yeux fermés, ombres réunis sous la lumière de la lune. Leur amour scellé avec un baiser.

Harry ignora combien de temps ils passèrent dans leur étreinte passionnée. Il aurait pu rester là pour toujours avec son âme sœur retrouvé avec le chant du criquet solitaire.

Le lendemain matin, la tente :

Cédric se leva lentement. Ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec le soleil lumineux du matin. Il était à l'intérieur de la tente aux couleurs vives. Les bras de Cédric étaient lâchement enroulés autour des épaules de son nouvel amant. Cédric était face à Harry. Cédric regarda content le visage angélique d'Harry encore endormi. Il n'y avait pas de cours aujourd'hui. Cédric se leva lentement du lit pour ne pas déranger Harry. Il rassembla ses affaires et les mit dans son sac. Il tint fermement son livre de métamorphose et pensa aux paroles d'Harry.

_Il s'agit de ta vie…Il ne peut pas te contrôler Cédric… Tu es ce que tu es et tu ne peux pas changer ça._

« Dorénavant, je ne vais plus le laisser me faire peur. » Se dit à lui-même Cédric.

1 heure plus tard

Harry se réveilla. Le soleil du milieu de la matinée brûlait doucement, et Harry était à l'ombre sous la tente. Il se redressa lentement. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Et le soulagement qu'Harry avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait finalement dit à Cédric ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire… l'aveu de son amour. Il étendit le bras tandis que sa main glissait du côté du lit de Cédric. Il fut déçu de constater qu'il était froid et nu, sauf pour un petit morceau de parchemin. Il pouvait y lire : _Pas de cours inquiète toi pas._

Dans le Grand Hall :

Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et Ron à la table des Gryffondor. Elle regarda Harry alors qu'il prenait sa cuillère.

« Harry ! Où étais-tu hier soir ? Tu aurais pu avoir de gros ennui si tu t'étais fait prendre ! » Dit Hermione dans un souffle. Harry, les yeux toujours doux, dit tout à Hermione en un seul regard, sans aucunes paroles. Elle se calma alors qu'elle figurait où Harry avait été et recommença à manger son assiette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Alors maintenant tu nous récite les lignes du livre des règlements ? » Dit Ron toujours avec un rouleau dans la bouche.

« J'était juste en train de penser. » Dit Hermione. « Et d'ailleurs, ma 'récitation des règles' ne t'a jamais arrêté avant. » Elle sourit alors qu'elle ouvrait son livre de texte et commença sa lecture.


	7. Chapitre 7: Rain

_**Chapitre 7 : Rain**_

Cela faisait quelques jours depuis la nuit d'Harry et Cédric dans la tente. C'était un samedi soir et il c'était glissé à l'extérieure du dortoir de Griffondor. L'obscurité l'entourait dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assoit seul dans la salle. Il avait besoin du silence et de l'obscurité pour réfléchir à dans quoi il était embarqué. Le tournoi se dit-il à lui-même, mais il savait qu'il mentait. Il commença vraiment à penser à Cédric. Penser à ce qu'il avait vu dans le monde cacher dans le cahier de Cédric. À penser à ce merveilleux baiser qu'il avait poser sur ses lèvres. Les lèvres d'Harry commencèrent à picoter à cette penser.

Soudainement, une lumière blanche éclaira la pièce, suivit par un grondement de tonnerre. Des gouttes de pluies commencèrent à tomber. Harry regarda le plafond magique, observant l'illusion de l'orage qui frappait à l'extérieur. Les lourdes portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent, projetant une longue ombre sombre à travers la pièce. Sa tête se tourna vers les portes. Il était assit complètement en avant sur les petites marches menant à la table des professeurs. Il agrippa sa cape d'invisibilité et était près à la mettre. L'éclair éclaira et illumina le visage qui venait dans sa direction. Il vit les magnifiques traits de Cédric seulement pour un millième de seconde mais Harry sut immédiatement qui c'était. Harry se leva pour saluer Cédric.

Sa démarche était forte et confiant, mais cela servait seulement de masque à Cédric. Aussitôt que Cédric eu rejoint Harry, il s'assit sur le banc de la table de sa maison. L'éclair éclaira et illumina la salle encore et après cela ce fut encore l'obscurité, Harry marcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Harry leva sa main et doucement il effleura le côté du visage à Cédric. À cela, Cédric agrippa la main d'Harry et la garda sur son visage. Une larme tiède roula tendrement sur la main d'Harry.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Cédric parla finalement.

'Harry.' Il murmura presque.

'Quoi?' Harry murmura en retour, sentant le flot de soulagement à travers lui. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Harry sut que ce n'était pas finit.

'Mon père va venir.'Harry tressaillit.

'Pourquoi? Est-ce que c'est à cause du tournoi?' Le tonnerre résonna à l'extérieur alors que le plafond le reflétait avec son propre tonnerre.

'Non' La voix de Cédric devint plus douce.

'Pourquoi?' Harry approcha son visage plus près de celui de Cédric. Cédric répondit d'un murmure

inquiet.

'Quoi?' Harry chuchota. La pluie frappait aux fenêtres encore plus fort, créant un assourdissant

grondement.

'Il veut me retirer de l'école!' poussa Cédric alors que d'autres larmes brillante glissèrent sur ses joues. Les yeux émeraudes d'Harry s'agrandir.

'Pourquoi?' murmura en retour Harry.

'Il veut m'emmener loin de toi.' Il s'arrêta et reprit, sa voix commençant à se briser ' Il pense que je suis une tache à notre nom de famille... Je pari qu'il pense que ça ce n'est qu'une phase...' Sa voix devenant plus forte à chaque mot qu'il dit, 'La seule chose que j'ai vraiment voulu. Besoin. Et il veut éloigner ça de moi. Mais... peut-être tu es quelque chose que je ne suis pas autorisé à avoir.'

Harry approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Cédric. Avec précaution il enroula ses bras autour du garçon plus vieux, il chuchota dans l'oreille de Cédric. 'Tu m'as déjà. Je suis tiens' Il fit son chemin dans le creux du cou de Cédric. ' Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit?'

Cédric resta silencieux avant de dire, avec plus de confiance dans sa voix, 'Je ne l'écouterai plus jamais.' La pluie commença à arrêter. Bientôt le ciel montra que la lumière blanche de la nouvelle lune.

Cédric regarda l'une des grande et mince fenêtre et regarda la lune, comme s'il essayait de trouver quelque réponse ou quelque signification à tout cela. Il se tourna vers Harry et pris sa main dans la sienne.

'Allons dehors.'

Ils allèrent dans la cour. Les feuilles qui restaient accrocher aux arbres brillaient avec la rosée de la pluie fraîche. La fontaine ne ruinait pas l'ambiance de la scène. Ils s'assirent au milieu de la cour près de la fontaine, ne se préoccupant pas d'être prit. Harry était sur les genoux de Cédric, ne sachant pas se qui était le plus magnifique, la lune ou le visage de son amour.

'Quand allons nous le dire au monde?' Dit Harry à voix haute, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il l'a fait. Cédric fit juste un sourire.

De gros nuage glissèrent bientôt devant la lune, bloquant sa lumière blanche. Cédric se pencha sur Harry. Harry lécha ses lèvres et l'accueilli alors que leurs lèvres, bouche, langue et âmes se connectaient une nouvelle fois. Le baiser était profond et semblait être comme la chose la plus vrai dans le monde. Deux personnes qui s'aiment l'un et l'autre. Pas plus. Pas moins.

Cédric sentit la pluie couler à l'arrière de son cou. Aussitôt que ça commença, il semble, elle commença à tomber en gouttes lourdes et froides. Cédric enleva sa veste, révélant son torse nu et l'enroula atour d'Harry, qui était maintenant assit droit. Quand Cédric frotta son nez dans le cou d'Harry, Harry posa sa main sur le torse de Cédric, sur le coeur. Il sentit le chaud battement dessous la peau clair de Cédric, malgré la pluie froide qui tombait autour. La chaleur de l'amour et de la vie et savoir que quelqu'un vous aimes encore transperce le linceul froid de la pluie.

Ils s'embrassèrent l'un et l'autre passionnément, les deux sentant leur langue glisser à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Harry laissa glisser sa main libre dans le dos de Cédric. Ses doigts effleurèrent la cicatrice que le dragon laissa à Cédric. L'autre main d'Harry glissa sur la carrure de Cédric, allant sur chaque infime partie de son corps, avant de s'arrêter à sa taille. Cédric e sentit rougir. Harry rougit encore plus. Harry glissa deux doigts en dessous de la taille de pantalon de Cédric. Cédric s'éloigna de Harry et dit ' Gardons ça pour plus tard.' Tous les deux gloussèrent.

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur lorsque la cloche de la tour sonna trois heures du matin. Cédric agrippa Harry devant les grandes portes de bois, chuchotant de douce chose et autres. Harry souhaita que ça ne finisse jamais, pensant qu'ils étaient tout les deux tremper jusqu'aux os, tous les deux avait froid, tout les deux des jeunes hommes, cette pureté qu'il avait finalement trouvé était libératrice et engageante en même temps.

Harry dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Fâcher d'être déranger à cet 'heure ridicule' elle bâilla et s'ouvrit. Harry passa dans le trou et entra dans la salle commune. Il ne restait que quelques braises qui brûlait dans la cheminée et la pièce était éclairée par une faible lumiè enleva sa cape seulement pour remarquer Hermione, assise dans une chaise lisant ce qui semblait être un livre moldu.

'Harry, tu dois vraiment arrêter de faire ça.' Dit-elle d'un ton blasé.

'Faire quoi?' Répliqua Harry en sursautant.

'Te glisser à l'extérieur comme ça' Elle ferma son livre et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Comme Harry allait soupirer de soulagement, il l'entendit dire, 'Je vous ai vu toi et Cédric.'

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, les hiboux entrèrent porter les paquets et les hibou de Ron s'écrasa dans un plat de saucisses, les envoyant dans toutes les directions. Hermione avait le nez plonger dans la Gazette des Sorciers et Ron sortait ses lettres de son déjeuner. Harry remarqua Hedwige et lorsqu'elle se posa, retira la lettre de sa patte. Il lut: 'Il n'y a rien à être honteux.' Signé Hermione. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, elle posa son journal et lui sourit.


End file.
